1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casting devices used for casting fishing line and, more particularly, to a casting devices that floats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of fishing there are a number of fishing techniques that may be employed. One well known technique involves the use of a fishing rod, fishing line, and a weighted casting device attached to one end of the line. Well developed casting skills enable a fisherman place a fish hook at a chosen location which may be most beneficial to catching a fish. With well developed casting skills, the fisherman is often able to avoid tree limbs, rocks, and the lines of other fishermen.
Because well developed casting skills are so important, fishermen will often practice casting to improve their casting skills. Both children and adults participate in the sport of fishing, and both children and adults benefit from well developed casting skills. To prevent the practice of casting from being unpleasant or boring, it would be desirable if a casting practice device provided interesting visual effects during the practice of casting.
Casting practice may seem like hard work to some individuals, especially children. In these circumstances, the individuals may seek to avoid practicing casting. As a result, their casting skills may remain underdeveloped. To avoid such unpleasant associations with casting practice, it would be desirable if casting practice were more like play than work. By casting practice being a form of play, casting practice will be associated with pleasant experiences and may not be readily avoided. On the contrary, when casting practice is associated with play, casting practice may be eagerly sought.
Play can take many forms. However, one common method of play involves the use of toys. Toys can take many forms, and one common form of toy is a miniature of a real-life object. One very popular form of toy is a miniature automotive vehicle, such as a passenger automobile or truck. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for practicing casting were provided which included a toy. More specifically, it would be desirable if a device for practicing casting included a miniature of an automotive vehicle.
Most toys, such as miniature automotive vehicles, have a proper vertical orientation. That is, there is a proper top side and a proper bottom side. When an object is east by a fishing rod, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to control the casted device so that the casted device will land in the water and remain in the water with its proper top side up and its bottom side down. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for practicing casting were provided which included components that assured that the top side is up and the bottom side is down when the device floats in the water.
In keeping with the idea that a casting device can be a miniature of a real-life automotive vehicle, it is realized that many automotive vehicles, especially race cars, are decorated with distinctive logos or decals. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for practicing casting were provided which included a miniature automotive vehicle that included distinctive logos or decals.
When a floating casted item is reeled in, the casted item cuts through the surface of the water. In so doing, the casted item disturbs the water surface making waves. To create an exciting visual effect, however, it would be desirable if the casted item created other disturbances in the water besides making waves when the floating casted item is reeled in.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to floating casted items, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,996; 4,696,125; 4,817,326; and 4,866,874. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4.845,880 may be of interest for its disclosure of a device for a fishing rod that is used in casting.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use floating casted devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a floating casting apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides interesting visual effects during the practice of casting; (2) makes casting practice are more like play than work; (3) includes a toy; (4) includes a miniature of an automotive vehicle; (5) includes components that assure that the top side of the casted device orients upward and that the bottom side of the casted device orients downward when the device floats in the water; (6) provides a miniature automotive vehicle that includes distinctive logos or decals; and (7) creates other disturbances in the water besides making waves when the floating casted item is reeled in. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique floating casting apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.